


玩火

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 东哥灵活的舌头 脑热产物咬，没错，就是字面上的意思师爷有点黑⚠️





	玩火

【您那玩意，现在也不大】  
李鹤东用两根手指比划大小的时候，并没想到随口接的话茬会成了日后给自己挖下的坑

本来现场砸挂效果不错，谢金也及时还了嘴，笑点又炸了一波，美中不足的就是下了台自家亲生搭档不依不饶，像个怨妇似的跟在屁股后面嘟嘟囔囔

磨得李鹤东耳朵都起了茧，来来去去无非就是自己那玩意的尺寸问题，虽然是玩梗，但毕竟关乎男人尊严问题，说完全不在意好像也不现实

其实谢金那玩意多大，李鹤东心里还是有数的

非要说的话，李鹤东心里甚至还有些小羡慕 ，一九三的大个不是摆设，人高马大下面那玩意尺寸也不小，谢金不经意一撩大褂，隔着水裤都能瞥见垂在下面的那一大坨，明晃晃的想忽视都难，李鹤东恍然大悟，为什么德云社逗哏都好撩大褂，偏偏自家的能躲则躲

原来，人家撩的是心，他撩的是骚

李鹤东再三表示谢金的尺寸在社里的排行他也有所耳闻，相信谢金那玩意真不小，但谢金依然不依不饶，坚持耳听为虚，眼见为实，非要他亲眼见过才肯罢休，李鹤东无奈，毕竟话从自己口中说出去的，只能硬着头皮答应了

一路上李鹤东心里总觉得有些不对劲，谢金的表情异于往常，嘴角总像藏着笑意，却不知道是因为什么，李鹤东暗自想，可能因为他佩戴了许久未戴的金丝眼镜，才跟以往看着有所不同吧

而当谢金反锁房门的时候，李鹤东后悔了  
他倒不是怕真看谢金的东西，只是谢金突然这一举措总让他不自觉想起毛片里上演的某些桥段，两人共处一室总会发生点什么

事实证明李鹤东的直觉是对的

当李鹤真真切切瞧见谢金两腿间的那玩意时，眼珠子差点掉了出来，这他妈是个亚洲人该有的尺寸吗！  
平日谢金的下身都藏在那层大褂和水裤之下，没有勃起的时候隐约只能见个大概的形状，这回没了遮蔽物，那肉刃完完全全展现在眼前，对李鹤东来说确实是不小的视觉冲击

而且，那紫红的的粗壮物体一柱擎天，随着谢金的呼吸抖动着，似乎是在向李鹤东打着招呼，努力吸引他的注意力

平时斯斯文文的谢大辈此时赤裸着下身跨坐在床上，脸上竟然没有一丝害羞的意思，反而淡定的向愣在原地的李鹤东招了招手  
“东哥，你倒是过来啊，站那么远能瞧仔细吗”

李鹤东吞了吞口水，鬼使神差地使他迈出了步子，慢慢靠近了谢金

当他距离谢金只有一步之遥的时候，突然膝盖遭受了狠狠一击，来不及反抗，瞬间跪倒在地，李鹤东猛地抬头，对上谢金那双含笑的桃花眼时，硬是将嘴边那句骂人的话吞了下去

谢金笑盈盈地望着他，宽大的双手按在他的肩膀上，稍稍用力就将人固定在自己双腿之间，俯身在他耳边低语

“队长，那天的事，我可是瞧的一清二楚呢”

李鹤东的瞳孔瞬间放大，张着嘴巴却发不出声音

谢金早料到他会是这副表情，自顾自的继续说道  
“那天你还特意穿了我最爱的红色水裤，你抱紧那条月白色大褂使劲闻的样子真可爱，对了，我还录下了你叼着我衣领自慰，不断叫着我名字的样子，活像一只发情的母猫，你猜猜我在回味那一幕的时候，脑子里在想什么”

谢金伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，最终停留在他红润的嘴唇上，反复摩擦了几下借着唾液探了进去，捉住那条软舌玩弄起来，在李鹤东迷茫的双眼注视下缓缓开口，声音因情欲而变得沙哑

“我想狠狠肏这只发情的母猫，肏到你怀上我的崽子”

谢金极少说脏话，更不用说这种略带侮辱性质的下流话，即使在台上表演时插科打诨，私下里留给师兄弟的依然是温润柔和的形象，就像个永远不会发脾气的老好人，却没想到他还有这样的一面

谢金见李鹤东因为他的话愣在原地，一时间接受了太多的信息，恐怕是反应不过来，便笑着抽出被唾液沾的手指，挑起了李鹤东的下巴逼迫他注视着自己

“不过在我好好疼爱你之前，我更想感受一下你上面的小嘴，你不会让我失望的，对吧”

他知道李鹤东无法拒绝他  
李鹤东喜欢他，依赖他，渴望他  
从一开始，谢金就知道

当男性特有的浓郁咸腥气味充斥着鼻腔时，李鹤东全身细胞因兴奋而颤抖，内心深处有个声音不断蛊惑着他，诱惑着他伸出舌头去舔舐眼前的庞然巨物

最终，他屈服了

当那双柔软湿润的唇瓣触碰到坚硬炙热的阴茎时，谢金从喉咙中发出了一个甜腻的音节，不自觉捧住胯下人的头颅，按向自己，李鹤东倒也不躲避，鼻尖碰触到囊袋时，发出轻微的一声闷响，拉开了这场淫乱表演的序幕

李鹤东大脑高速运转，模仿着毛片里演员的动作伺候着眼前的孽根，鲜红湿润的唇瓣紧贴着硕大的囊袋，将两颗卵囊含在温热的口腔中，李鹤东轻轻吸允着，发出一声声悦耳的声响，随着谢金的喘息的频率增加，又改用粉嫩的舌尖扫过每一层褶皱，由下至上舔弄着柱身，勾勒着上面清晰的青筋，直到碰触到柔软脆弱的龟头处，灵活柔软的舌尖围着不断溢出前液的马眼打转，黏腻潮湿的唾液将整个头部浸润得更加光亮，突然李鹤东猛地张口将整个头部吞了进去，脸颊瞬间被撑得变形，头顶传来了一声黏腻的呻吟

李鹤东抬头看了眼闭紧双眼沉溺于快感的谢金，不由得发出一声嗤笑

谢金眯眼，居高临下地看着李鹤东伏在自己胯下卖力地吞吐着，自己的性器模仿性交的动作不断抽插，温暖湿润的口腔黏膜包裹着谢金的肉刃，肉与肉之间的摩擦碰撞几乎令谢金泄在李鹤东嘴里，随着频率加快，幅度不断加深，李鹤东眼角不断渗出泪水，仍然强忍要干呕的感觉，逼着自己向下吞进，看样是打算豁出去给谢金来个深喉，下巴早已累得酸胀，谢金还未发泄出来，李鹤东心里叫苦，师爷这持久度也太长了，直到敏感的头部接触到喉头黏膜的一刻，谢金发出一声低吼，将自己如数交到到李鹤东口中

一瞬间大量浓稠炙热的液体涌入李鹤东的口腔，浓郁的咸腥味填满了整个空间，李鹤东被迫咽了下去，被呛得连咳了几声，白浊的液体随着银丝被带出了不少，挂在嘴角，异常情色淫乱

视觉与生理的双重满足让谢金满意的捏了捏李鹤东柔软的脸颊，将发泄过后性器戳到李鹤东的嘴边，李鹤东讨好般含了进去，将残留的精液舔舐干净，吐出时感恩似的轻轻吻了一下头部

真应了谢金那句话  
李鹤东现在是吃过见过的了

谢金从欢愉中清醒过来，心里暗骂了一句，他家的队长竟然做的如此熟练，何时学会的这套勾人的招数，莫不是之前在别的男人那里练习过了，不由得吃起醋来，语气中有些不悦

“东哥倒是真乖，做的这么熟练，也不知道之前给几个人弄过了”

李鹤东知道他吃味了，但碍于面子总不能告诉为了给他一个美好的第一次印象，自己私下里费了多少根香蕉，心里笑他平日大度的一个人偏偏在这种事上小心眼起来，看来自家师爷的占有欲不容小觑啊

“爷，从始至终，只有你一个”

谢金闻言心里乐开了花，奖励般揉了揉李鹤东潮湿的发，正打算扶他起身，却突然被李鹤东按住了后颈，猛地压了下来，当李鹤东狠狠吻上谢金的唇时，他的嘴角还残留着早已干涸的白浊液体，在谢金充满不解的目光注视下翻身将他骑在了身下，李鹤东满含笑意把玩起掌心中疲软的物件，谢金刚刚软下去的阴茎在李鹤东手中渐渐又抬起了头

李鹤东舔了舔嘴角，眼底是深不可见的情欲，像是要将谢金整个人吞噬进去一样，李鹤东的嗓音低沉而沙哑

“现在，来肏我”

谢金觉得他可能需要重新定义一下李鹤东了  
比起母猫，他的队长更像是一匹母狼  
等待着他去驯服

当师兄弟表演借东哥的梗砸挂砸到谢师爷身上时，台下一片爆笑，而在侧幕等待上场的谢金将一旁耳根泛红的李鹤东搂了过来，低头在他耳边轻轻开口，声音小到只有他们两个人能听见

“我那玩意大不大，东哥最清楚了，是不是”

end


End file.
